Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) uses an added security measure (e.g., an encryption layer) to protect internet traffic. When a problem with the security measure is detected some browsers may display an interstitial security warning message to alert the user of the problem. The warning message may not provide specific security details, but rather indicate that the connection failed in some aspect or that the web page is “not the page you're looking for.” The warning message may provide an option to return to the originating page or to “proceed” despite the warning message. It has been found that, despite the display of warning messages, most users click “proceed,” ignoring the possibility that their personal information may be at risk.